Remind Me To Thank Myrtle
by Bookworm Believer
Summary: The trio and co is back at Hogwarts for their eighth year, and both Harry and Draco confide secrets in Moaning Myrtle. Will she keep their secrets, or reveal them to the other? HP/DM Fluff. **FIXED**


**A/N: The trio and co is back at Hogwarts for their eighth year, and both Harry and Draco confide secrets in Moaning Myrtle. Will she keep their secrets, or reveal them to the other?**

**HPDMHPDM**

_'Thank Merlin that's over!'_ Harry thought to himself, referring to his first week back at Hogwarts. He truly had no desire to be back at the castle, even though he had previously considered it his home. Too many people he cared about had died in the halls of the school. Being here just brought back memories and nightmares he had tried to bury.

One plus about being back, that hadn't been present in previous years, was the lack of animosity between himself at Draco Malfoy. No longer did they throw insults and curses at each other. Harry was secretly very glad for the lack of fighting. Unfortunately for him, from the first moment on Platform 9 3/4 when he'd laid eyes on Draco again, butterflies had erupted in his stomach, and the past week had only increased those feelings.

But Harry wasn't delusional, so he knew that his feelings were certainly not reciprocated. Harry also wasn't delusional enough to believe that Ron and Hermione (but especially Ron) would be okay with Harry's feelings for their school rival. So he found someone else to talk to, someone who was find of him and as such, wouldn't spill his secrets. He hoped. As terrible as he sounded, he knew that Moaning Myrtle didn't get many visitors, and didn't often venture out of her home bathroom.

Which is why he was currently on his way to her bathroom. At the moment he was visiting her every second day.

Making sure that no one was in the corridor, he slipped in through the door to the bathroom.

"Myrtle?"

"Harry! I was waiting for you!" Myrtle flew (_'floated?'_ Harry contemplated to himself) out of her toilet and into the main part of the bathroom. "How was your day Harry?"

Harry sighed, and slid down the wall to his usual spot, "Terrible Myrtle. While I'm glad for the peace, at least he gave me attention. Now it's like I don't exist!"

"He knows you exist Harry, Draco knows you exist." This was Myrtle's usual response.

Sighing again, Harry thought about the last week in his mind, before trying to explain it as a whole to Myrtle. Just as he was about to speak, he was cut off.

"Tell me Harry, tell me what it is about him that draws you to him." Myrtle murmured from beside him.

Harry didn't even know where to begin, there was just too much to say. "I've been drawn to him since first year Myrtle. I couldn't stand not being around him, and resorted to just insulting him to be near him. His hair-" Harry paused and drew his legs to his chest, resting his forehead on his bent knees, keeping his vision down, before continuing, "his hair is just amazing. It looks so soft and touchable now that he's grown it out and wears it loose. And his eyes. Merlin, his eyes! They change colour too, depending on his mood. They go a bright blue when he's happy and grey when he's angry or upset. Don't even get me started on his body."

Harry was pretty sure he was blushing by the time he finished. There was no reason for him too though, he reminded himself silently, it was just Myrtle he was talking to.

"What else do you like about him Harry?" The ghost prompted him to continue softly.

"He bites his lip when he's unsure or nervous about something and I know he still has nightmares about the war; he has the eye bags to prove it. He likes people to believe he is strong all the time, but it's obvious he isn't. I love how he plays with his food at every meal, just so his friends will think he's eaten some even though he doesn't. But that worries me too Myrtle, because he needs to eat." Harry paused for a few more moments before pushing on, "I love how his hair falls across his face when he looks down. And the blush the crosses his cheeks when he's complimented."

"Harry?" Myrtle questioned when he was silent for quite a few minutes. He raised his head and looked at the spirit. "Would you like my advice Harry?"

Did he want the ghost's advice? Absolutely. She hadn't steered him wrong in the last week. He nodded.

"I think you just need to tell him. Tell Draco how you feel. He's grown up too Harry, and I'm positive he wouldn't just turn you away. Everyone needs someone to rely on." Harry saw the logic in what she was saying, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to actually confront the blond with his feelings. Myrtle seemed to know what he was thinking, and pressed on, "Listen Harry. He won't turn you down, you need to put your faith in that. And if he does, you can always come and share my toilet with me." Myrtle winked at him and he couldn't keep a grin from his face.

"When can I do that Myrtle? He's always surrounded by his friends." That thought put a bit of damper on the humorous mood that Myrtle's joke had put him in.

The ghost just giggled and grinned at him before sinking right through the floor. That puzzled Harry; Myrtle had never just left like that. However, when feet appeared in his view of the floor, he found out why.

"Why don't you just share it with me now Harry?" Harry looked up into the bright blue eyes before quickly scrambling to stand opposite Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Harry fought to keep his voice steady as he replied.

"Myrtle of course. Why do you think she told you to only come every second day? I was here otherwise. She's the reason I feel comfortable doing this without being hexed." Draco stepped closer to Harry and pushed him up against the tiled bathroom wall behind him. Pressing his lips to Harry's before he could react, Draco left a soft kiss before pulling away and smiling, looking into Harry's green eyes.

Harry looked stunned, but grinned, "Remind me to thank Myrtle will you?"

With that, Harry pulled Draco's lips back against his own.


End file.
